Returning to a Moment of Time
by Kosmic
Summary: Rai fights to save him self. He ends up returning to a period of time were he first join the temple. He is not sure what to do. He could start all over with a twist of life or go to another time he was around. Finished
1. Chapter 1

**Kosmic: **Second story I hope you all love it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 1**

**Returning to a Moment of Time**

Fire is burning every ware. Omi has turned evil joining Chase and Wuya. Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo are facing off Omi in a fight. They were trying to convince Omi to return to the Temple with them.

Omi shouted "Dagger of blood" a dagger flew out of his hand striking Clay right in the head. "No Clay" Kim shout attack Omi from behind. Omi caches Kim hand and once again shouting "Dagger of Blood" hitting Kim at close range in her heart. "No" said Rai who was already bleeding head to toe.

"No this cant be happening. How and why is this happening. I wish I could reverse time." The necklace he wares glows a little. "I wish I could return to when I said yes to go to the temple the first time." Rai whispered to him self as Omi, Chase, and Wuya were getting closer.

At this his necklace glowed bright as Wuya shouted out "No." Time it self froze around Raimundo. Rai got up question why time froze and why his necklace glowed. Al around him slowly moves time back. Get faster and faster until it stop. He was in Rio and time started back up.

He remembered at this time he first met Master Fung. Master Fung walked up to him. "Master Fung what just happened" Rai asked Master Fung who now has a confused face. "I take it you already know who I am?" Fung told Rai.

"Of curse I was fight Omi who was evil that join Wuya and Chase to rule the world. Remember me, Clay, and Kimiko told you before we left the temple to try and get Omi back." Master Fung look at Rai with a face of confusion.

Rai remembered just then his necklace glowed before he came here. Rai showed Master Fung his necklace. Master Fung looked at it knowing what Shen Gong Wu it was. "I see you must have used the Reverse Time Shen Gong Wu with not know and return here from time." This made Master Fung a bit concerned what Rai said.

"Will you come back to the temple with me and the other two students?" Fung asked Rai. "Sure I will go with you, Clay, Dojo and Kim…" He stopped what he said because before he went to battle Omi he gathered strength to tell Kimiko he loved her. A tear came to his face as he got up them.

**Chapter 1 End**

**Kosmic: **This chapter only tells what happened once he met Kimiko and Clay again. Next chapter I am Jumping over some years unless some one reviews and ask me to please not. Next stories I promise will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 2**

**Have the Courage**

It has been some months sense Rai decided to go along the new flow. He was not sure about how it will end up sense he knows what basically happened. I thing is different he knows his love toward Kimiko. He could not gather the courage he had the last time.

"What is wrong partner" Clay asked Rai who was sitting under a tree. "Its hard to say that I know what is happening. I know what going to happen. The thing is I have changed thing because I have returned from the future." He says to Clay looking to his side to see Kim on her PDA.

Clay notice Rai turned his head toward Kim. "O I see what you mean now. Let me say this to you partner even tho you said it to her in the future it doesn't mean she will say no or something to you know." Clay said starting to get worried about Rai.

Rai gets up and takes a step as Omi runs up to Kim and ask her to train with him. She agreed as the walk over where they trained. A tear ran down his face. Clay saw this and got even more worried for Raimundo.

"Maybe" Rai said holding on to his necklace sense Dojo and master Fung didn't take it away from him. "Maybe I should return to.. No I cant do that. I don't have the courage to abandon here." Rai said in a whisper crying his heart out not know what to do.

He walked to his small room unlike in the future where that all got bigger rooms. He laid down crying in his pillow. _Why just why is this so hard. I don't have the courage to tell Kimiko I love her and I don't have the courage to go back to the future._

"Shan Gong Wu alert" Dojo shouted out loud. Rai knew it was Heart of Jong. Rai knew if they did not get this they may have to face Mala Mala Jong.

They landed in a forest like area. Rai jump off and ran where Heart of Jong was. "I found now lets go quickly" Rai shouted. "What's the hurry…" Rai interrupted "Because I don't want Jack and Wuya to bring Mala Mala Jong to life."

Dojo takes off with the dragons as Wuya and Jack appear. "What how are they finding the Shan Gong Wu really fast." Wuya yelled. "How am I suppose to know?" Jack replied. "Who are worthless and your robots are worthless." Wuya cried out as Jack ignores her heading home.

At the temple Clay and Omi are training, Dojo eating, Kimiko is on her computer, and Rai leaning against a tree starring at Kimiko. _What should I say to. I love you Kimiko no. I could sing her a song to tell her how much I love her no. How did I do it last time. I can't remember. I can not stand this what should I do._

Master Fung walks out of the mediating room and asks his students to come forth. Rai did not because he is in deep mind. Kimiko shook Rai to get him out of deep mind. He walked over to listen to Master Fung has to say.

"You all have been doing well lately. So I am giving you all a new belt. All of you are now dragon aftertastes." Fung smiled as he gave them all there belts. They all were exited about this but Rai. Master Fung saw this "Is some wrong young monk" Rai knew he was talking to him. Rai just walked off to the tree he was at and sat down.

_It even happen like this. Why am I feeling so down. _The other monks were confused with Rai action. Omi started to walk to Rai as Clayed stopped him. "Kimiko why don't you go see why Raimundo is down in the dirt" Clay said. Kim nodded yes as she now walks up to him.

Rai notice she was walking up to him. _Why is she walking up to me. Please stop let it be some one else. _He notice Clay holding Omi back. _Damn Clay how could you._

"Rai are you ok?" Kim asking Rai as she can see him trying to look away. "Nothings wrong. Its not about you." Rai smacked his head knowing what just said. "Some things wrong we all know it." Rai turned to Kimiko hear what she said. Both of their eye met. "I.. I" I bit my lip. "I love you Kimiko" Rai smacked his head several times as he said this to her.

Kim looked surprised. Her eyes widened as Rai said that. Rai started to walk off with Kim starring blankly were he was. "Ye ha I knew he say it eventually." Shouted Clay smiling. Kim looked back at Clay. "You knew he like me like that?" She said as Clay nodded.

Kim ran where Rai walked off to. _I did it I actually said I love you to her. Thank you Clay you pushed me to say it. _"Rai" Rai looked back and saw Kim. "For how long have you felt this way towards me?" Kim Asked. _I wanted to tell her when she kissed me but that happen at a different time. _"When I first met you." Rai replied.

Kim looked deep into my eyes. She rose up as are lips touched. It felt like time slept away and carried me to a time where time froze. Once the kiss was broken she whispered "I love you to. I know you lied when you said when you loved me but it is alright I love you." We hugged as Master Fung came up "It is dinner time come young birds" Fung said with a smile.

**Chapter 2 End**

**Kosmic: **Ok I have my self a muse. Kimiko you are my muse.

**Kimiko: **Thank you. I now well take over this story and turn it into a fic for me and Rai.

**Kosmic:** You wish. Any way sense I now have a muse I promise to do things right.

**Kosmic gets kick out of his room by Raimundo.**

**Raimundo:** Just do not come in here we need a place to make out.

**Kosmic:** Just don't do what I am thinking of and its alright.

**Kimiko:** No can do that's why we need a room.

**Kosmic cries.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kosmic:** Thank you for the reviews again. Ok it was only from the last two people but they are Reviews and I love them to pieces. Hugs his only to reviewers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Even tho we all try to. We all cant. Cries

**Chapter 3**

**Keep the Changed Time or Not**

All four monks are eating. Omi stared at Kim and Rai. "_Ever sense they sat down and started to eat they have been acting little differently why. May be there is something about this in my ancient book about girls." _Omi said in his mind._ Once Omi was done eating he takes out a book from his _sleeve. It was his ancient book about girls.

"Omi do you remember last time you took that book out near Kimiko right?" Clay asks his young friend. "Yes why… do… you. O no" he gets up but not fast enough. Omi gives a face of help to Clay but Clay shock his head no.

After a while Omi finds him self in the water fountain. "Shan Gong Wu Alert" Dojo yelled. He stopped and saw Omi in the fountain.

Dojo opens the scroll. "It's the Whip of Beast. Once you whip some one or something living you gives it a command. Person will stop once the command is done." Dojo gets big as the young monks get a shen gong wu. They get on Dojo.

"So Dojo where is this shen gong wu located?" Omi asked. "It's on an island called Hawaii."

"O yea. Dojo do you mind once we bag this shen gong wu if we can relax there?" Raimundo asks because of the nice sand and ocean. "I don't think so Raimundo. All of you have more training." Dojo replied.

Once they got there they already see Jack Spicer already looking. "We have to find it before Jack does." Omi shouts.

Jack saw the dragons and yelled "Jack bots attack." Hoping his bots gives him enough time to find whip of the beast.

Jack finds the whip of the beast as Omi does smashing the last Jack bot. They both grabbed whip of the beast at the same time. "Omi I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown your Mantis flip coin verses my changing chop sticks." Jack yelled. "Name your game." Omi said.

Jack looks around and sees a coconut. "The games smash the coconut. Who ever break five wins?"

"You're on Jack Spicer."

The area changes with several coconut trees got bigger. Jack grabs one coconut and cracks it open with a tool. Omi kicks a tree three coconuts fall and smacks all three open.

Jack grabbed another coconut and smacks it open. Omi hitting another three fall but before Omi could smack them open Jack blasted all three with a laser gun he had. "I win. In your face Omi."

The area changed back and Omi looked sad. "I lost a shen gong wu." "It's alright buddy next time you get it." Rai said with a smiling face.

On the ride back Raimundo was concerned. _Whip of the beast did not show up last time. What's going on? Did I change this for returning back? Will my friends be alright? Darn it why is this coming to mind now. _Rai was thinking this with a worried face. Kim saw this.

"Is every thing ok Rai?" She asked a worried Rai. Rai snapped out of. "O nothing wrong sorry I was just thinking about something. It's nothing to worry about."

Once they got back to the temple Raimundo went to his room, Omi went and sat down to mediate, Clay started carving wood, and Kimiko was worried about Raimundo. She can tell something was wrong.

Kim walked to Rai door and knocked. "Come in the doors opened." Rai said and Kimiko walked in. Rai was sitting on his bed she sat down next to him. "I know some things is wrong what is it Raimundo." She asks hoping to get an answer.

Rai looked at Kimiko. "I know I told you that I got here with this shen gong wu. Well the resent shen gong wu that we went after never came up. I feel like I changed time. I am not sure how it will turn out." He explained to Kim.

"Go on I know there is more, and if I may asked what happened to make your self return?" Rai looked at Kim "First off I want to protect you. I am not sure of the future now. I did not know how to use Reverse Time. Omi was evil helping out Wuya and a guy name Chase. Omi killed Clay then he killed you." Rai stopped talking and tears were running down his face. He did not want to remember that time.

Kim hugged Rai. She understood why he is like this. She whispered "Rai I won't die. You will stay with you forever. Nothings going to change that I promise."

In the court yard were Clay was carving wood. A portal opened with Wuya walking out with an Omi that looked evil. Clay stood up in a fighting stance and yelled "Ever one out we have unwanted visitors.

Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo ran out. "No how did you find me."

"Easy my dear Raimundo. We came back to find and kill you." Shouted Wuya that's now laughing. _No! How did they find me? Why are they here?_

Rai jump forward. "Hold on you just want me right. I will give my self up if you promise to leave them alone." Rai was begging that's all they wanted.

"No way Rai. Thanks to you there are now two futures. We will kill you all" Said Chase

**End Chapter 3**

**Kosmic:** Cutting it off here. There will be more to this. The only thing I ask is this. Do you want Rai to reverse time again or do you want me to strain my mind to make a big fight. R&R tell me what you want me to do. What ever hits 5 first I will do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kosmic:** Thank you for the reviews. Well I need to explain some about my shen gong wu Reverse Time. The Reverse Time stops time around the user. Then rewinds time to the time the user has been. The user remembers what happen but no one else. Yes this is simpler to Sands of Time but you can only go back time you been to. I hope you understand now blitzkrieg414. If this doesn't help I am sorry.

**Chapter 4**

**Fighting His Past/Future**

_No this could be true no. I could try again and change time once more. No I can't. They will follow me. If I did I might not be able to say I love you again to Kimiko. _Rai thought.

It begins Clay was fighting Wuya, Omi was facing evil Omi, Rai and Kim faces Chase.

Clay yells "Earth" The earth split open Wuya went flying to not get hit.

Wuya hands glowed and shot a blast at Clay. Clay dodges "Earth" part of the ground come out. Clay kicks it at Wuya. Wuya blasts it and breaks it.

Wuya blast kept going and hits Clay back. Wuya laughs evilly and cast again and again.

Each one hits Clay. Clay was on the ground not moving.

"It is time to end this." She throws a big blast at Clay.

Omi kicks evil Omi in the head and goes flying. Evil Omi gets up with whirl wind going under him.

Evil Omi shuts out tornados at Omi. Omi dodges one but gets sucked up into it by the air force. The tornado fires Omi out towards Evil Omi.

Evil Omi makes a hand of air and catches Omi. He throws Omi into the wall followed up with a punch.

Omi falls to ground. Evil Omi "It is time to finish this." Evil Omi forms a sword of air and strikes Omi with it.

"Wind" "Fire" Both Kim and Rai shout forming a fire tornado at Chase who easily dodges.

Chase runs up to them in a flash. He punches both of them.

Rai has taken this before he moves back a couple steps but Kim flies back hitting the wall.

"Kim" Rai shouts as Chase hit Rai in the face sending Rai flying.

Kim gets up just as Chase gets up to her. Chase grabs her face and smashes her head into the wall several times until Rai came up and kick Chase in the face sending him flying.

"Kim are you ok?" As he runs over to Kim. "Rai get out of here safe yourself." She whispers in pain.

"No I won't. I promise to protect you and that what I will do." Rai says going into a cry.

Chase come up and kicks Rai back. He aims his hand towards Kim. "It is time to finish this." Chase blast and energy ball at Kim.

Evil Omi and Wuya kill all the remaining monks along with master Fung and Dojo.

"Looks similar Rai doesn't this. Don't worry I wont kill you, but I will take your necklace." He rips the necklace of a bleeding Rai.

"Raimundo I want you to suffer. I want you to remember that you could not protect your friends. I want you to remember how weak you are." Chase says laughing walking away with Wuya and evil Omi.

"No it happened again. I could not save them. This time I have lost more then last time. Kim I am sorry I could not save you. I want a happy life with you and the others." Rai said crying and getting up.

A lot tears were coming out of his eyes. "Help me some one please help me." Rai plead.

He looked around at every thing burning. Rai yells out "Chase I will kill you. Even if it kills me. I will kill you."

Rai drops down to the ground. "What am I talking about? I can't even beat him." Even more tears came out. "Help me please."

Rai gets up slowly and gets out before he would dies by the fire. Rai wonders around the world surviving the best he could. He ends up at his home town.

"He even got here. He probably killed my family too. He is starting to piss me off. I can't even find any hope." Rai sits on a cliff he would always go when he lived there.

"Last time I was here I always felt strong. Now I don't." Rai body started to shack like he was getting stronger but he does not feel it because he was talking like there was no hope.

"I will have to fight him. I will have to ends this some how." His body shakes a little more.

"No one on this world can do anything. They are all being cowards. I have to fight not just for my friends but for the world. For my family and for Kimiko." Rai body started to glow a bit.

"What is going on? Why am I glowing?" He asks him self.

In a small flash it seems as if he was some were else. He sees his family. Even his mom who had died once he was born. "Son please take our strength and fight this demon." His mom said as they all vanish and seem to go into him.

Next he saw Omi, Clay, and Dojo. "Rai you have been there for me so let me be there for you. Please take my element and strength." Omi says.

"Rai you have been there to help me when ever you had a chance partner. Take my element and strength." Clay says.

"Rai you're the dragon of the wind so you need more strength of a dragon. Like me so I might not have an element. Take my strength and beat down that stupid dragon eater." Dojo says.

They all vanish and went into Rai.

Master Fung appeared. He looks at Raimundo "Be strong young one and don't get your self killed." He vanished and goes into Rai.

Kimiko appears in front ok him. Rai begins to cry. "Rai you have been there for me. You gave me something special. You gave me some one to love you. Please take my love and element." She does not disappear.

Rai cries even more he knows she was going to fade away like every one else. Kim walks up to Rai and wipes away a tear. "Rai please stop crying. I love I want to give you my strength. I love you please be strong for me."

She puts her arms around Rai shoulders and kisses Rai then fades away on him. In a flash he is standing on the cliff not sitting.

"I will be strong. I will strong for you Kim and for every one else. Chase look out I will kill you."

**End chapter 4**

**Kosmic: **Do not worry next chapter is one big fight and a surprise. When I typed this chapter I cried. You do not know how many times I wanted to stop. R&R please. I typed for a good 5 hours for you people. It's only because I love you all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kosmic: **Thank you all for reviewing. This is my second time typing this. My computer did not save the document. I hate it when that happens. Well enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: Why can't I own Xiaolin Showdown?**

**Chapter 5**

**The Final Battle**

Rai was at the bottom of Chase's Lair. Once he started climbing he hears "Jack bots attack." He turns and sees like hundreds of them. Rai jumps off and yells "Wind" destroying some. It took Raimundo about an hour to destroy all of them. They were easy for Raimundo because he has no scratch at the end of it. Jack was crying like a girl picking up the pieces of his bots.

Raimundo got to the ledge that meets up to Chases Lair. His first door was open this told Rai Chase was ready for him. Once Raimundo got passed the front door it closed right behind him.

He hears Wuya with her evil laugh close by. Wuya throws energy blast at Raimundo. Raimundo dodges all of them but the last exploded right behind him. It thrown Raimundo foreword Wuya did not expect that. Raimundo kicks Wuya in the chest making her hit the next door.

Wuya throws fire balls at Raimundo so she could get to her feet. Raimundo dodges all of them then ran foreword. "Wind" Rai shouted make a twister form around his fist. He hits Wuya who is now on her feet. He hits her in the face as an energy ball hits him in the chest. Luckily Raimundo lands on his feet and runs foreword smacking Wuya again in the face.

"Please do not kill me Raimundo please." Wuya begs to Raimundo.

"Give me a good reason why I should Wuya? You killed my best friend. You killed Clay twice. Give me a good reason why I should spare you?" Raimundo yelled at Wuya.

"I would not have killed. It was Chase who ordered me to. His powers are stronger then mine. If you spare me I will help you." Wuya pled.

Rai closed his eyes to think about what Wuya said. Wuya saw this as an opportunity to attack him. She throws a fire ball at him. Raimundo dodges it because he expected it from Wuya.

Raimundo shouts "Wind" and a spear of wind appears in his hand. Rai was only four feet from Wuya who is starting to get up. Raimundo ran foreword thrusting the spear right at Wuya heart. The spear disappeared as blood squirted out of her. She fell to the floor dead.

Once she hit the ground the next door opened. Raimundo walked through. Raimundo stopped once he saw his next opponent. It was Omi one of Raimundo's good friends that had gone evil. A tear went down Raimundo's face.

"I am sorry guys but to win I must kill him. I am so sorry Kimiko and Clay but I must." He said quietly with more tears running down his face. Chase came out of hiding to watch this fight. He had a big grin on his face. This made Raimundo make his hands to a fist.

"Omi attack and kill Raimundo now." Chase ordered Omi.

Omi ran up to Raimundo leaving a twister following him. Raimundo dodge Omi's first attack. Raimundo tried to kick Omi who caught his foot. Omi throws Raimundo against the wall near by. As Raimundo was getting up Omi shot out a twister at Raimundo, hitting him hard in his back.

_Rai. _Raimundo was hearing a voice in his head. _Rai I gave you my element uses it. _It was Clay talking to him. Omi throws another twister at Raimundo. "Earth" Rai shouted hitting the ground with his fist. Earth came out of the ground to protect him.

"What that's not your element?" Chase yelled out. _Rai my element use it fast on the ground. _It was Omi this time. "Water" Raimundo yelled making water appear out of no were to cover the ground.

Chase was confused how Raimundo was able to use these attacks. Raimundo used the water to slide him self some were else to avoid another twister attack from Omi. Omi starts run but slips on the water. _Rai use mine quickly before he gets up. _That was Kimiko voice he heard. He cried once heard her.

"Fire" Raimundo yelled jumping in the air with his fist on fire. He comes down hitting Omi on the head. Raimundo lands on his feet. He turns towards Chase and he walks up to him. Omi gets up with out Raimundo knowing.

Omi jumps foreword towards Raimundo and hits him on the back with a kick. Raimundo screams in pain as Omi punches him on the back of his head making Raimundo drop foreword.

_No. _He told him self. _I won't lose to him. I will fight Chase and win. Nothing will stop me. _He thought to himself.

_Raimundo with all four elements in you, you can create light. Use it and win. _That was master Fung voice that time. Chase was walking foreword.

Raimundo lunches him self up. Raimundo was in the air and He yelled "Light." Raimundo came down and hit Omi with his fist covered in light on Omi's head.

Omi was out cold this made Chase angry. Omi even though he was out him felt light covering his whole body. Chase looks at Raimundo angrily.

"How did you get this power? How could you beat him so easily?" Chase asking Raimundo who was in pain

"How? I would like to thank you Chase. You pushed me to the edge, you did this to me. Now I will kill you Chase." Raimundo said angrily.

_Rai use the element fast. Make sword to strike down that dragon eater. _It was Dojo speaking to him. "Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Light" Raimundo yelled making a sword in hand. This scared Chase a little he does not know how he did it him self but he was ready to fight.

Chase ran up attack Raimundo making him fly back. Raimundo land on his feet and with a flash Chase was right up to him. Rai swing the sword at Chase who easily dodges with a slight movement.

"I thought you would be a challenge for what I saw fighting Omi. Looks like I am wrong. So I will have fun with this." Chase smiled making Raimundo worry.

Chase punches Rai in the stomach. Rai swings again and missed Chase again. Raimundo was getting angry at Chase because was only playing around with him. He hears Chase all around him laughing that laugh of his.

Raimundo closed his eyes to calm down. He knows fighting with anger never helps. Chase hit Raimundo in his face to break his concentration. Raimundo had enough time though to calm down. He swings the sword were Chase was stand. A light beam came out and hit Chase in the legs.

He ran up to Chase slashing hitting Chase in the chest. Chase tried to attack Raimundo but Raimundo countered it and hit chase's fist with the blade of the sword. Chase cried in pain.

"Why you little pest? That's it no more mister nice guy." Chase said yelling in an angered voice. Chase transformed into his dragon form.

Chase slashed at Raimundo hitting him in the chest. Raimundo took a step back because of that move. Chase swings his tail hitting Raimundo again. Raimundo flew back. Raimundo was now bleeding badly.

Raimundo slowly got up once he was up Chase grabbed Raimundo collar making him to chock.

"Now who is the better fighter? I am no one else is. You said you were going to kill me. Yea right." Chase said in evilly.

The sword on Raimundo hand would have fallen off but it was stuck there as if it was part of him. Raimundo put his grip on it and thrusted it in Chase's chest. Chase let go of Raimundo but Raimundo did not fall. Raimundo pushed the sword up on Chase's chest hitting Chase's heart.

Raimundo took the sword out of him. Chase screamed in pain with blood pooring out of him. Chase fell dead to the ground dead.

"I did it. I killed him finally." Raimundo said as Omi was getting up.

"No you didn't." Raimundo opened his eyes wide. He turned and saw another Chase.

"Remember this is a different time Raimundo. The Chase you killed was from the other time. He told me every thing. Now sense you are basically out of breath I will kill you." Chase walked up to Raimundo who is weak. _No this can't be. I can not lose no._ He thought to himself crying.

Before Chase struck Raimundo Omi jump and kick Chase. "Water" Omi yelled striking Chase like a hundred times. Raimundo got up to help Omi but Chase quickly transformed striking Omi in the face.

Omi hit's the ground Chase gets up and dug his claws in Omi face. Blood is pooring out of Omi face. "No. Not again." Raimundo said crying. His grip on the sword tightened and he ran at Chase. Chase now taking his attention off Omi and saw Raimundo running with the sword pointed at him. Raimundo landed the blow straight in Chase's head.

Raimundo took the sword out with lots of blood squirting out. Chase fell dead on top of Omi. Raimundo cried he knows he has won but what now. He has no home, no family, and no where to go.

"What now? I finally killed him. Is this the end?" Raimundo cried tears coming out fast hitting the ground.

"I want my family, my friends, and Kimiko back. I can not though. They are not here." He could not stand being alone.

"Is that all you can say Raimundo?" Raimundo looked at the person who said this. He did not know who this person was.

"I am not your enemy. I am Alex nice to finally meat you. I am the dragon of time. Do you want to return back when your friends were about to die the first time?" He asks Raimundo who is still crying.

"If I did I would see them die again. Why would I want to do that?" Raimundo cried.

"No not then I mean a bit before then. So you could stop this from happening." He said in a smile.

Raimundo stopped crying and looked at him. "Can you do that?"

"Yes I can but if I do I will not get my powers. Of course I do not want a world like this." Alex said making Raimundo happy.

"Wait a minute if you could do that why now do you tell me?" Raimundo said looking confused.

"Because I wanted to see how well you fighting. You are really good." Alex says now making Raimundo angry.

"Do it now before I shove my sword were the sun don't shine." Alex looked at him scared.

"Time" Alex shouted and Raimundo jumps in.

He was there back at the time they were all fighting. He was fighting Chase Raimundo notice his sword starting to disappear and Chase was almost at him to deliver his first attack. Rai trusted the sword into Chase heart killing him as the sword disappears.

Wuya who was fighting Kimiko saw this and yelled "NO!" Omi who was fighting Clay turned good right there. Clay and Kimiko saw the sword and wondered were it came from. Raimundo was not bleeding from his other battle.

"Come guys lets get out of here." Dojo yelled. They got on Dojo and flew off.

"Where did that sword come from Raimundo?" Kimiko asks him who is crying.

I will tell you once we get back to the temple. Later that night at the temple Rai finished his story.

"Wow!" Clay said surprised.

"Ok hand over that shen gong wu Rai now." Dojo demanded and Rai did.

Kimiko was right next to Raimundo. She hugged him and cried. Kim could not believe that happened but his necklace was proof it did.

Master Fung heard the story. He too was amused. "Do you still have elements they gave you?" Master Fung asks.

"I don't think so. I think it was a one time deal." Raimundo said he got up because it was bed time.

Kim followed Rai to his room.

"Rai I am sorry you had to put up with that." She said getting closer to him.

"Me neither. Thinking about it gives me the creeps." He said come closer to her.

They kissed it seem as if time actually stopped for them. They did not brake loose until much later like an hour.

**End of Chapter**

**End of Story**

**Kosmic:** I hope you like this story. I pulled a lot into it. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I may make a sequel once I get done with more stories.

**Kimiko:** I love this ending. What is with this sequel you said?

**Kosmic: **Got to go. I will see you all later in another one of my stories. Run for the hills.


End file.
